The Return of Ruxbury
by bekky94
Summary: Okay so this is based upon the seventh I think? Lady Grace Book called Gold, it's set three or so years later and I, like many other Lady Grace fans, want lord Ruxbury to come back so here we are! It's my first FanFic so yeah, Enjoy!


I walked along the stone hall, quietly trying to suck in as much air as I could into my empty lungs. Ellie had once again laced my stays too tight and I was finding it rather difficult to breathe.

"Ellie," I hissed, eyeing Mrs Champernowne cautiously for fear of her hearing, "Could you please fix my gown I am beginning to feel rather faint."

Ellie snorted then straightened as she was shot an icy look from Mrs Champernowne.

"Stop fidgeting Grace," Ellie whispered, "It is the latest fashion, you should be grateful Her Majesty gave it you in the first place."

I sighed and looked downwards once again at the flowing crimson gown I had been squeezed into. The bodice was a French cut, which I did not understand the need for since I still had not grown in that area (unlike My Lady Sarah 'big-bosom' Bartemly). Mayhap that is the reason for Ellie pulling my stays so tight.

The gown was heavy and had taken an age to get over my head. Though, I must admit now, the dress is divine, simply wonderful. While I watched Ellie attending to my hair through the looking glass I couldn't help but to think back to four years past, I had been getting ready for a ball much the same as this. I had been wearing a wonderful rose velvet dress, preparing to decide from three gentlemen a suitable man to become my husband when I had come of age.

"Grace," Mrs Champernowne chided breaking me away from my thoughts, "Her Majesty has been gracious enough to put on a ball for you in honour of your Sixteenth birthday, the least you can do is look like you belong! Pick up your skirts, look you! Do not let them drag along the floor!"

"Yes Mistress," I said quietly, obeying her orders.

"Ellie!" I heard Mrs Champernowne's voice shriek, "What are you still doing next to Grace, get back here, walk beside Fran, _honestly!" _

I bit back laughter as all Maids of honour to Her Majesty we rearranged in our walking formation by Mrs Champernowne.

"Did you hear about the new courtier, Lord Raymond?" I overheard Lady Jane whisper to Carmina, just loud enough for Lady Sarah to hear.

"Oh yes!" I heard Carmina giggle, "I heard that he is-"

"Oh aren't you excited about your ball Grace?" Mary Shelton said interrupting my eavesdropping and grabbing my arm tightly, "_I_ sure am! This is going to be wonderful, I do hope…" I blocked out Mary's chattering on, I was too distracted. I did not particularly want to take part in a ball, yet Her Majesty insisted on having one. I still believe she is trying to marry me off to a handsome, wealthy gentleman, though my view on marriage has not change since the day she had first brought up the subject; I never intend on marrying.

Falling in love is not suitable for a woman; it is the man who is to fall in love. That is what I have been taught to believe, and I believe it. Unlike my fellow Maids of Honour who seem to court a new suitor every week!

I never intend to leave Her Majesty; she is the best Godmother I could ever have. Ever since my mother (God rest her soul) drank poison that was intend for the queen and was killed, The Queen has acted as a mother to me.

So that is how I have come to be the Queen's youngest and favourite Maid of Honour, and also her very own Secret Lady Pursuivant. If there is ever a mystery at court that needs to be solved I have been given the duty to solve it, in secret of course.

"Come now Ladies, look alive and Grace, smile, it is your birthday." Mrs Champernowne said this with a tinge of humor that made me do what she asked.

I was the first Maid of honor in the line, behind the Ladies in Waiting who were carrying the Queens train. We walked into the ballroom with our heads held high and all eyes watching us intently. I flicked my gaze across the large crowd of people, standing up to show their respect. My eyes caught on a young man of about five and twenty years, he looked very familiar, but I could not place him. Realizing I was staring I turned away quickly.

With a sudden feeling of nervousness I started to walk too quickly and tripped over my skirts, I stopped myself before my fall got too noticeable, but I still overheard snickers coming from My lady Jane.


End file.
